


Worth The Risk

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Worth The Risk

“Oh my god,” said Mary.

“What,” Kate asked.

“I just realized something, that was you making out with Sophie a few weeks back.”

Kate just looked at her, “Out of everything you just found out and you want to touch on my love life?”

“What it’s a huge deal. I mean I kind of already knew since I knew your secret when Sophie was talking to me about it.”

“You talked to Sophie about it?”

“Well she mainly talked to me. She was real excited about it too. Whatever happened to that whole thing anyways?”

“I ended it.”

“Seriously?”

“You’ve seen the kind of life Batwoman leads. I couldn’t put Sophie in that kind of danger.”

“I’m pretty sure she could handle herself.”

“Yeah she probably can but it’s not something I can risk. I don’t want to see her get hurt because of me and I can’t risk her telling my dad. Mary if he found out about my operation-,”

“You don’t have to explain. I know the feeling remember, it’s the same thing with my clinic.” Kate nodded. “Don’t you think you should at least try again? Luke is your partner, and I’ve come into this now. Maybe having Sophie apart of the team wouldn’t be such a bad thing. You’re not alone anymore, Kate.”

“I know that.”

“Do you? You’ve loved Sophie ever since your days at the academy. That kind of thing doesn’t just go away. You proved it even suited up as Batwoman.”

“You really think it would be a good idea?”

“Hey, I’m always rooting for the two of you. I know telling her your secret is your decision to make but at least maybe you’d get to be with her for real.”

Kate pondered it for a while. Was Sophie really worth it? Could she be with her as herself as well as Batwoman? Mary seemed to think so and on some level she had too. She’d walked away from Sophie before as Batwoman but now what if none of that mattered? She had believed that by keeping her away she was doing the right thing but now Mary was starting to make her doubt her choice. 

It was a choice that started to plague Kate for the next three days. Though she did her jobs as real-estate agent Kate Kane and her night job as Batwoman her three days were also in thinking about Sophie and the things Mary had told her. 

It wasn’t that easy and yet it seemed to be and then during all that time one person kept coming to mind, it was someone she hadn’t even expected but she needed advice, advice from someone who wasn’t as close to the situation as Luke, her step-sister and even Julia who had known about her feelings towards Sophie.

*****

“Figured you would hear me,” Kate said late at night on the fourth day. She was standing near the ledge of her office window.

“Are you kidding,” said Clark, “I hear everything. I was kind of surprise to hear you call.”

“Believe me so was I.”

“So what’s up?”

“I kind of need your advice on something, it’s a bit personal.”

“So no villain help this time?”

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay, I could use the break anyways.” Kate smiled as she could use one too. “So what’s going on, how can I help?”

“How do you do it Clark, I mean how are you able to manage being married to and raising two boys?”

“Well it isn’t easy but I love Lois pure and simple.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“How did you do it? I have thought about being with Sophie again for so long but ever since I put on the cowl I just never thought it was possible.”  
Clark nodded. “And now you’re starting to doubt it.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you love her?”

“Of course I do, always have.”

“Then tell her that.”

“She’ll hate me.”

“I somehow doubt that. Clark leaned his arms over the wall. “Coming out to Lois wasn’t easy. In fact it was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do on a personal level. I was terrified, not for myself but for her. We worry for those we love especially because of who and what we are, our enemies aren’t just going to go back into the shadows. I was worried for her safety but I also realized that without her I’m weaker than I should be. Those we love, they’re not a weakness, they don’t hold us back. If anything they give us the strength to fight harder, to be better than who we were before.”

“I just don’t know if I can put Sophie in those kind of cross-hairs. I just want to protect her.”

“I know you do.”

“And she deserves a life without my complications in it. She’ll see me as a woman instead of as a hero.”

“It’s okay to be human, Kate, literally speaking. Being human, being normal, it’s okay to be both. Something tells me Sophie can hold her own.”

“She can. She’s one of the Crow’s best field agents so I know she can take care of herself. I just don’t want her to get hurt because of me.”

“Pain comes with all relationships whether you’re a hero or not. The best thing you can do is have someone by your side and go through it together. If all of us went at it alone, Oliver, Barry, Sara, what kind of heroes would that make us? Bruce couldn’t handle it and he leads a lonely life because of it but you’re not him. You’re the paragon of courage remember? Use that, let it fuel you. Trust me, those we love are worth the risk, if they weren’t then why love at all?

Kate nodded. She knew she’d been right to call on Clark. Out of all her hero friends that were married or seeing someone it was Clark’s relationship with Lois that she admired the most. She had seen Lois hold her own during Crisis, at least what little of it she did witness since she rarely had any interaction with her and if a simple reporter could handle knowing Clark’s secret as Superman then just maybe there was a chance for her and Sophie.

Clark looked out towards the distance and saw the bat light go on. 

“Looks like you’ve got to go,” Clark said. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Think about what I said. Don’t let your fear of love stop you from being in love. If you strongly believe Sophie is the one for you and that you can’t imagine anyone else then it’s worth the risk. Trust me, you’ll be a lot better off for it than being alone.”

Kate smiled, “thanks, Clark.”

He smiled back, “I’m always around if you need me.”

With their words finally having been said Clark reached up into the air and flew off. Kate looked out towards the bat light and made her way inside and down to the bat cave.

*****

The next night Kate was pacing near the bat light.

The door opened and Sophie came over to her. Kate pushed the button on her voice changer.

“Thanks for coming. I wasn’t sure you would.”

Sophie nodded to the light, “should I be the one to use that to call you?”

“Figured we’d need some place to talk.”

“Right. So what’s up?”

Kate hesitated. Paragon of courage, she thought to herself. It was one thing to try to be courageous as the nightly hero of Gotham but completely different when it came to her own life as Kate Kane. Still she needed that right now.

“I want to talk, about us.”

“Us? I’m pretty sure the last time we talked you made it clear there wasn’t an us or that there shouldn’t be.”

“I know what I said and at the time I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“And now?”

“Now I’m starting to doubt it. I’m starting to think that maybe I was wrong before.”

“This um, this is kind of surprising.”

“It is for me too.”

“Then why do this at all?”

“Because how can I be courageous out there when I can’t be courageous in my own life?”

“Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“Not right now. The point is what kind of life am I really living if I can’t be with the one person I want to be with most? It’s just a big risk.”

“So what, you don’t think I can handle it?”

Kate smiled, “No I’m sure you can handle it. I’m just not sure if I can.”

“Isn’t it worth taking that risk?”

“So I’ve been told recently.”

“Then whoever told you that is right and I don’t mean just for you but I mean for myself as well.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I told my mom I was gay.”

“Uh wow, how did that go?”

“Not so great but it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“She’s your mom, of course it matters.”

Sophie nodded. “At least now I can be myself. So I took off my mask, are you willing to do the same?”

“You’re really willing to see the woman underneath the cowl, because once I do then it changes everything.”

“I know. You’ll always be a hero but maybe it’s possible for you to have a life and not hide in the shadows, at least from me.”

“You might not like who it is.”

“Well I guess we’ll never find out will we? It’s up to you but if you want my input then whoever you are doesn’t matter.”

“It should.”

“I promise it’s okay.”

Kate nodded. Courage she remembered. She then thought about Clark’s words: Those we love, they’re not a weakness, they don’t hold us back. If anything they give us the strength to fight harder, to be better than who we were before.

“It’s worth the risk for those we love right?” she said aloud which she didn’t mean to do. The word ‘love’ didn’t go unnoticed by Sophie.   
Kate turned off her voice changer.

“Here goes nothing.”

Sophie’s eyes widened at the sound of the voice. She knew now who the woman under the cowl was. Kate reached up and took off her cowl and placed it to the side.

“Kate,” Sophie whispered.

“Yup, it’s me.”

“So I was right this whole time.” 

“I hate that I had to lie to you. Look,” said Kate, “if this changes things-,”

Sophie nodded, “You’re right, it does change things.”

Rather than walk away however Sophie walked towards her and kissed her deeply. Kate was shocked at first but like before she gave into it.   
Once they pulled back, Sophie said, “it changes things for the better. I’m in this Kate, all the way.”

Kate didn’t say anything. Instead she reached for Sophie again and the two kissed on into the night like before.

Clark had been right the whole time. It was worth taking the risk. Now whatever happened they would face it together. Kate would always worry about Sophie’s safety but she knew she could hold her own and she knew that Sophie didn’t have to be a casualty of her battles but rather a partner. They could do this, that much Kate was certain of. Going forward they could handle anything. There was no way Kate was going to let her go, not this time. She was in this just as much as Sophie was and for once she was happy and glad Sophie knew the truth about her. 

“I love you,” Kate said when their foreheads were touching.

“I love you too,” Sophie whispered back.


End file.
